crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash and Rass
Crash and Rass is the second ever Crash Bandicoot video game made by Techno Talesoft, although, it is a handheld system game, it's considered to be a sequel to Crash Bandicoot: The Wumpa Whip because it features Rass, it was the first game ever made in the Crash and Rass mini-series. It was the second ever Crash Bandicoot adventure game to include two controllable characters following each other, the first game ever, to include this unique feature was Crash Twinsanity, which many people enjoyed. A successor to the game, Crash and Rass 2: Wacky Worlds was released in the next year. So far, it was the first ever beat em' up game in the Crash Bandicoot series. Story One year after saving Rass, him and Crash along with his other friends can live peacefully and get along quite easily, until then, Cortex's airship shows up on the sky, Cortex tells his minions in the airship that Crash, Coco, Crunch and Rass are their main target, so then, Cortex commands them to do something bad to them, minutes later, Coco gets abducted by Cortex and his henchmen, and then, there was a another strike, Crunch gets abducted by Cortex as well and commands Sydro to hypnotize him to turn evil, it turned out very well. Just when Crash and Rass goes back to their house, they almost get abducted by Cortex, but it failed, Crash and Rass runs off cowardly and stays in a shelter for 5 minutes and they heard Coco yelling for some help, Rass pointed the airship and tells Crash to follow the Airship, but they lost it. Gameplay The genre of the game is unique, it is 100% adventure game and also a 100% beat em' up game and it still has the elements from the main Crash Bandicoot game, because that the game is a beat em' up game, there is a health bar for both Crash and Rass, if they lose some health, they can replenish it back by drinking water potions, there are also shops in the game, they can buy some items with an amount of wumpa fruits. The camera can be either 2D, 3D, or an aerial view. If there is a motorcycle, a boat, a bear cub (Polar) , a jet pack, a submarine, an atlasphere ball, and a baby T-Rex is in a level, the player can ride on them to reach inaccessible areas. It is possible to get more than 100% completion percentage, it is done by having all of the crystals, relics, gems, and of course, by completing all the levels in the game. Bonus routes are also featured in the game, they only appear in a level where they can a colored gem, if either Crash or Rass smash all the crates in the routes, they will earn a colored gem. Levels The levels are listed in order from the first to the last. All levels have a gem, and if one of the level's name is colored brightly, it contains a colored gem. If the level's name is in italic, it contains the Apmuw Fruit challenge. The secret island is unlocked by having all the crystals and gems in the past levels. Enemies There are many different type of enemies in the game, each one of them appears in each different environments, the enemies are in the list below: Bosses Items Trivia * This is the first game ever to include Rass as a playable character. * It is also the first game ever to include most of the characters drawn in flat style, which is similar to the character artworks of Paper Mario. Category:Games